Naruto Flower Tales: Ino Remix
by Mr. Lee
Summary: A series of Naruto oneshots that involve him, the kunoichis, and flowers. This is a remixed version of my original Naruto Flower Tales: Ino story. Title is Those Three Words. Rated T for fluffiness, hurt/comfort and just a touch of humor.


Naruto Flower Tales: Ino Remix by Mr. Lee

This fanfiction will be a NarutoxIno one-shot

Rated T for fluffiness, hurt/comfort and just a touch of humor

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. The author of this fanfiction does not own Naruto or its characters. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Any other similarities in this story are purely coincidental.

Author's note: It's been a **long** time, my fanfic lovers. This is your old friend Mr. Lee with something I wanted to do for so long, but only getting a very brief moment to do. Now, I did say on my profile that I would try my best to return to doing what I love, and trust believe, I am working on it as we speak. But officially speaking, I am still on indefinite hiatus. But for the moment, I can at least give you a remake (sort of) of my first Naruto Flower Tales story.

When I first did the story, I did want it to be romantic, but also a bit on the controversial side since it dealt with one of the two kunoichis that gave Naruto so much grief back then, who ironically enough both played a role in the story. On the controversial side, I wanted to give Naruto a little extra 'power', so to speak, and show the girls how it felt to be treated the same way they treated him back then. After all, Naruto was ready and willing to punch Tsunade herself in the face at one time, and like it or not, it is canon.

Needless to say, as much as there were people that loved it, there was just as many who did not, and they were not afraid to tell me. I understood and respected their concerns. As I said before, I do **NOT** condone violence against women, even if I disagreed with some of the things my critics said. In the end, despite the controversy, too much happened for me to take the story down, but I did promise myself that one day I would redo it. And now that time has come. This took me a couple of months to do due to real life slowing me down considerably, but now, I can finally give this to all of you.

This story, as always, is dedicated to all romantics out there, including you undercover ones (You know who ye be ;). I miss saying that XD.). All NaruIno fans and basically **any** Naruto fan who feels the blond boy deserves some loving! To any author whose Naruto stories I've read and enjoyed (And still enjoy) throughout the years. And two special authors/friends: M2J MandalorianJedi, a man who's been a fan of my Flower Tales series from the beginning, for better or worse. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your endless support. And my dear friend and fellow author orionpax09, who've I kept in contact with throughout my hiatus. Keep doing your best, kohai, I will too. I hope you enjoy this remix. Enjoy :)!

_No one can promise they'll never hurt you because at one time or another, it will happen. The real promise is if the time you spend together will be worth the pain in the end.- Anonymous_

_It takes a second to say I love you, but a lifetime to show it.- Anonymous_

_It's easy to say I love you to someone, but it's more meaningful to thank someone for loving you.- Jon Bon Jovi_

**Ino- Those Three Words**

On a warm spring night in Konoha, the stars and moon shine on two blondes as they share a gentle kiss as they sat on top of the Hokage monument. Uzumaki Naruto cups the face of his girlfriend Yamanaka Ino as he slowly breaks the kiss. The mind jutsu expert looks up at him and gives him a soft smile she only shares with those close to her. The spiky blond just grinned as he always did.

One would wonder how and why these two became lovers when at one time all the Ino cared about was a raven-haired Uchiha Sasuke. So much that it ruined and nearly destroyed her friendship with her best friend and rival Haruno Sakura. Naruto really didn't care. He loved her with all his heart and soul and would do anything for her.

However, Ino knew the ugly truth about their beautiful relationship and unfortunately it would rear its ugly head on this romantic night.

"Did you have a good time tonight Ino-chan?" Naruto asked with a big smile.

"Of course I did, Naruto! You know I always have a wonderful time with you." Ino replied. He smiled and kissed her head, widening her smile a bit.

"I know that, Ino-chan. But it is the boyfriend's job to make sure." The spiky blonde said honestly.

"I wouldn't be this close to you if you weren't doing your job, baka (idiot)." The blonde beauty said in a mock angry tone.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry." Naruto said sheepishly. Ino pulled back and gave her boyfriend a light kiss on the nose which gave him a warm feeling.

"Some things never change." Ino sighed while sticking her tongue out at him. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled at her playfulness. "But I really need to cut down on the food you cook for me. Or I'm going to be back on my diet." She said as she rubbed her stomach.

"What…? You don't like my cooking, Ino-chan?" The spiky blonde inquired with a frown.

"If you made it healthier, I would love it more. A girl has to keep her figure, you know." Ino answered with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I like your hips the way they are." He chuckled darkly as he carefully rubbed a certain part of the kunoichi's hips with his hand.

"N-Naruto! Stop that! N-Not t-there…" She gasped as she started to squirm.

"I'll stop if you cook for me on our next date." Naruto whispered in her ear as he turned his rubbing to her hips into gentle caresses, making her let out a lustful moan and causing her to squirm more.

"A-Alright…alright! I'll cook next time!" Ino submitted. Naruto laughed and pumped his fist in victory. After Ino recovered, she punched him in his chest. "Bastard! That wasn't fair!" She growled with a blush.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Naruto retorted. All the young woman could do was turn her head away slightly and pout, admitting defeat. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, the young man gave her a peck on the cheek, but she still didn't turn her head to him. "I'm sorry, Ino-chan." He said softly with a warm smile while using his finger to turn Ino's head. When she finally looked at him, her pout disappeared, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sigh…I'm sorry too. But don't cheat again, or I'll kick your butt." The beautiful blonde warned as she leaned her head on his chest. They returned to their embrace and gazed at the stars for a while until she spoke. "Naruto-kun, what made you fall in love with me?" She asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Why do you ask?" Naruto asked confused at her sudden question.

"I'm just curious. Even though we had our first date when we were twelve, we've been together officially for a year now ever since we won the war." Ino answered. Naruto took a moment to think before looking down at her and smiling.

"Well, you have beautiful hair Ino-chan. It's as smooth as silk." The young man said softly as he stroked her hair. She purred at his gentle touch. "You also have a great pair of legs." He added with a chuckle giving them a gentle touch which gave her a pleasant shiver up her spine.

"They're not as nice as Temari's." The beautiful girl admitted enviously.

"Hmm…You do have a point there." He agreed with a grin.

"**Naruto!**" She yelled giving him a loud smack on his head.

"What? I'm just agreeing with you! Ow…" The ninja said while rubbing the lump on his head in confusion.

"You don't understand girls at all." The kunoichi said with a sigh.

"Hey, you were the one who asked me out back then, remember?" Naruto pointed out. The euphoria that Ino was feeling suddenly vanished and was replaced with a sharp pain deep in her heart. She lowered her head that the spiky blonde couldn't help but notice. "What's wrong, Ino-chan? If it's about what I said…" He asked with a concerned and apologetic tone.

"N-No, it's not that." Ino replied quietly while still looking away from him. She took a few breaths before turning to him with a serious look on her face. "Naruto, you know that I love you very much, don't you?" She questioned softly as she took his hand and looked in his eyes with a soft blush on her face.

"Yeah. I love you too, Ino-chan. Why do you ask?" He questioned back with a worried look. Ino let out a sorrowful sigh. She felt in her heart that this day would come eventually. Naruto told his fellow blonde everything about him. His painful childhood. The Kyubi no Kitsune that was sealed within him. His feelings about his teammates and friends, good and bad. His dreams for the future. Everything. For them to go further, which she truly wanted, she needed to return the favor.

"I…I should've told you this a long time ago. But there's something I need to tell you. And it's about how we got together." The kunoichi explained. Naruto stared at her silently and sensed that his girlfriend was being serious, and at the same time, nervous. With a slight smile, he nodded, telling her to go ahead. With an appreciative nod back, Ino began to tell her tale.

_Flashback-Four years ago_

_It was a warm summer day in Konoha as Ino and Sakura relaxed in the platinum blonde's bedroom in her house. Although there was a cool breeze coming from the window, there was a heated argument occurring at that moment._ _And it was about the one subject that strained their friendship._

"_Sasuke-kun's gonna be with me forever, forehead!" Ino yelled angrily._

"_No way! He's gonna be with me forever, Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted back with as much ferocity._

"_Billboard brow!" Ino shouted, rubbing her forehead for added effect._

"_Smelly pig!" Sakura blasted while holding her nose up with her finger while waving her hand as if she had a bad odor._

_The venomous chants of 'Billboard brow' and 'Smelly pig' continued for several minutes until the resounding 'Humph!' came. They quieted down, feeling hotter than they were before. It was then that their eyes came upon a shougi board that Ino's teammate and childhood friend Shikamaru gave her for her birthday. Evil smirks appeared on both their faces._

"_Hey forehead, want to make a bet?" The mind jutsu user asked with a sly smile on her face._

"_What kind of bet?" The pink haired kunoichi inquired defensively._

"_How about a game of shougi? One game. Winner takes all!" The platinum blonde shouted. Sakura looked intrigued._

"_What are the stakes?" She questioned with a smirk. Ino's sly smile widened._

"_If I win, you stay away from Sasuke-kun for a week." Ino explained while reaching for a bunch of label stickers. "And you have to wear a label sticker that says 'Insert Billboard Ad Here' for a whole day during that week too!" She added laughing at her emerald eyed friend and rival. Sakura inwardly cringed at the platinum blonde's punishment for losing, but she was too angry to care. She wasn't about to back down._

"_Fine. But if I win you stay away from Sasuke-kun for a week." The young kunoichi retorted. She was thinking about a perfect way to humiliate Ino. That's when it hit her as she let out a dark chuckle. "And you have to ask Naruto out for a date and pay for it!" Sakura added laughing back at the blue eyed girl._

"_What? You expect me to go out with that ramen eating baka __**and**_ _pay for it?" Ino shouted angrily._

"_What's the matter, Ino-pig? This was __**your**_ _idea. Or are you afraid to get beaten by me?" Sakura coaxed giving her an evil smirk. Ino growled and glared at her rival until she reached out her hand signaling a handshake._

"_You're on! Prepare to lose forehead!" The platinum blonde shouted with fire in her eyes. Sakura returned that fire and took her hand, shaking it fiercely._

_One hour later_

"_Ha! Looks like I win, Ino!" Sakura cheered happily._

"_**She didn't stand a chance against us! Cha!**__" Her inner self added. Needless to say, was not pleased and Sakura's cheering only made things worse. _

'_Damn. I can't believe I lost to this billboard brow.' Ino thought with a scowl on her face. _"_Alright already! You don't have to rub it in, forehead!" She grumbled. It only made Sakura cheer more._

"_Aw don't worry; you'll see Sasuke-kun again. Until next week that is!" The young kunoichi laughed. "Have fun with Naruto!" She said adding insult to injury._

"_Humph! As if I'll have fun with that dobe (dead last) baka!" Ino growled._

"_At least we can agree on that!" Sakura said with a smirk. The two girls looked at each other for a minute and fell on the floor busting out laughing at the blonde ninja's expense._

_End Flashback_

Naruto felt that he was dunked with a bucket of ice water on his head when he heard Ino's story. A part of him always wondered why the platinum blonde suddenly asked him out that day and offered to pay for everything. At the time he didn't care because he had a great time with the girl who never gave him the time of day. She even let him kiss her hand, even though she washed it off when she got upstairs. It was one of the happiest moments in his life. All the times that Sakura had ignored him and punched his lights out when he asked her on a date made Naruto a little depressed. But when this girl, who he thought at the time was pretty despite their constant arguing, asked him out and offered to pay for it made him feel that there was hope for him to find love.

But now that he knew that hope was made on the foundation of a lie, it shattered the heart he wore on his sleeve into so many pieces it made him feel it could never be put together again. And the fact that Sakura had played a role in this stupid and insensitive bet only made things worse. He stood up from where they were sitting and turned his head away from his girlfriend looking down at the ground with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Naruto?" Ino called to him softly as if a breeze would shatter the heartbroken boy. The young man didn't respond to her call, his face still turned away from her. It was a tense couple of minutes before he finally spoke.

"I can't believe how stupid I am. Even after everything I've done for this village, for my friends, for you…" Naruto spat out the last part, making Ino flinch. "…I'm still a loser. Even in love. Why do those three words bring me so much…" He couldn't finish his sentence. With a bitter chuckle, he turned to her while silent tears fell down his face. The young woman's heart broke in sorrow and pity for the pain she caused her boyfrined.

"Naruto, I…" She never got a chance to finish for as soon she reached out to touch him, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves without a word, almost as if he were never there. But the girl knew he was here and she had to face the fact that the relationship that was built on a lie, but grew into a house of love all the same was probably destroyed. And it was her fault. "I'm sorry…" She said to the spot where Naruto was as she started to cry in shame and loneliness. She stayed that way for a half hour until she finally made her way home.

_One week later_

As the week passed, Naruto barely said a word to anyone and avoided Ino and Sakura altogether. Tsunade had no missions for his team or Ino's so it wasn't that difficult. The only thing he came out for was to restock his fridge. Ino also stayed home and thought about what she could do to show how sorry she was for what she did to someone who became so important to her.

The next day, the spiky blonde decided to take a walk and eventually found his way to his old swing at the academy where he experienced many lonely times. Since he started to date his fellow blonde, he never visited his spot of despair, so to speak. But seeing it again after what happened, it felt like the most comfortable thing in the world. He sat on it sideways with his legs spread out the same way he used to as a child. He stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until his pink haired teammate showed up, walking up to him slowly.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sakura said quietly. He didn't move a muscle acting as if she didn't exist.

"What do **you **want?" Her teammate asked coldly. The way he said it made her visibly flinch.

"Ino… told me what happened." The med-nin explained, turning her head away in shame.

"So what are doing here? You come to laugh at what a baka I am?" He growled. Sakura frowned and lowered her head. She knew he would probably react like this and honestly she couldn't blame him. After all, sadly enough, when it came to hurting him, she was an expert.

"No… I came here to apologize." She answered softly.

"You, apologize? That's a first. I thought that you were going to tell me that you love me again." The young man said depressingly. Sakura gasped and tears begun to sting her eyes as Naruto reminded her of what happened in Iron Country. Where, despite her intentions, she carelessly said those three words to him. Those three words that ruined the relationship they had; turning the two of them into nothing but ninjas on the same team during missions.

"That's not fair, Naruto. This isn't about you and me…" She began to say.

"**Is it?**" He shouted angrily as he got up and turned to face to her. "What was that you said to Shikamaru? "That fool fell in love with me." Was all that my feelings were to you and Ino? Is someone a fool for having feelings for you two?" He said with pure venom.

"No! That's not true! I just…" Sakura started.

"**I know what you were trying to do! **Sai told me everything, remember?" Naruto lowered his head while his body started to shake. "Do you have any idea how you and Ino-chan hurt me? You both used me as a tool, and **every** time, it involved Sasuke. And then you hid the truth from me thinking I would just laugh it away like I always do." He said. "Despite what you two might think, I have feelings like everybody else. I feel pain no matter how fast the fox heals me. My heart breaks just like Sasuke broke yours. And I cry when the people I love and trust hurt me just like you and Ino-chan did." He told her as Sakura's tears started to fall as he looked at her with a hard stare.

"So tell me, **Sakura**. How can you and Ino-chan expect me to forgive you when I can't even trust you?" He asked her as he sat back down on his swing and turned away from her. At that moment, a light rain started to fall on the two of them. Neither one of them moved from their spot, despite their clothes getting drenched. Sakura tried to reach out to him, but pulled her hand back, feeling that he wouldn't accept her comfort. Naruto dropped his mask and showed Sakura his true self. She knew every word the blonde ninja said was true. He was so right it hit her like a ton of bricks. Several minutes passed, the only sound being the rain that fell on the ground.

"You're right, Naruto. I…don't blame you for not trusting me. I shouldn't have said those things without thinking how it would make you feel. I should've just told you the truth like Kiba said." Sakura began to say as she looked at him, her tears mixing with the rain.

"I thought that after I decided to…do what I did, I could handle being hated by you. As long as you were safe and you didn't have to pay for my mistakes anymore. But I was wrong, so very wrong." She slowly started to walk up to him until she was next to him. She then knelt down, carefully keeping her distance from him.

"Ino and I were so focused on getting Sasuke back then, we didn't care who we hurt in the process. Even if it was a blonde haired ninja who would become so important to the both of us." The pink haired girl said smiling warmly at him.

"If only I had been honest that day. That I had faith and trust in the person who has done so much for me, for the person who…once loved me…" Her voice was filled with regret at the end. "…You and Ino wouldn't be in so much pain right now. But as much as I want to change the past, I can't. I deserve to be hated by you. I lost my chance with you and I can never have it back. But I'll tell you this. With the exception of Sai, Kiba and Lee, Ino and the others don't know what I told you." She revealed.

Naruto turned to look at her, but said nothing as if he was unsure if what she was saying was true. What she did next removed his doubt completely. Still on her knees, the med-nin threw away her pride and bowed to him, her face almost touching the mud.

"S-Sakura…" He said with a gasp, completely stunned at her actions.

"Please, Naruto! You don't need to forgive me or accept my apology. But please, give Ino another chance! Can you find it in your heart to forgive her?" The kunoichi pleaded as her forehead touched the ground, her clothes and hair being caked with mud.

"Sakura…y-you…" The young ninja stammered as he started to stand up.

"I know Ino is sorry! She truly loves you from the bottom of her heart. I'm the one you should hate, not her! You can do whatever you want to me! You can even hit me if it eases your pain! Just don't let Ino suffer for my mistake. Please…" She begged as she sobbed, praying to Kami that she would forgive her childhood friend.

A few minutes passed, and Sakura was beginning to feel her efforts for Ino were in vain. But then her teammate pulled her up to her feet quickly, until they were staring at each other. "Naruto?" She said, not being able to read him. It was then that he pulled Sakura into an embrace.

"You didn't have to do that…" Naruto said, not knowing what to say.

"Yes…I did. I've hurt and used the people close to me too many times because of my selfishness. I deserve this and more…" The kunoichi whimpered.

"Sakura…" He whispered as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm so sorry…" Sakura sobbed in his chest as they both let out the sorrow and pain that grew over the years.

_Two hours later- Naruto's apartment_

After a few minutes passed, the two ninjas decided to head indoors in order to get out of the rain. Since Naruto's apartment was the closest, they headed there. Naruto allowed Sakura to use his bathroom to wash up while he washed her clothes in the building's washing machine. Making some tea while Sakura wore one of his old t-shirt's and pants, they sat down on his couch and talked for a while, not only about how Sakura and Ino's friendship soured in the past, but also what Naruto discovered on the island turtle in Kumogakure when he faced his 'dark' self.

"Wow…I had no idea. You really felt that way about us?" Sakura questioned after hearing her teammate's story.

"Yeah, deep in my heart. It surprised me too. I never really thought about it back then. But after learning…no, more like facing the truth, I can't help but think about my feelings, especially after what Ino-chan told me." Naruto replied in a quiet tone.

"I see…" She said quietly as she sipped her tea.

"I guess every time I was hurt by you guys, I just kept hiding behind my smile. I thought as long as y'all recognized me, I wasn't lonely and could deal with all that anger and hatred inside of me. But in the end, all I was doing was running away. The other part of me showed me that. It also explained why I could understand Gaara and Sasuke, too." He continued. Sakura lowered her head at the mention of her former comrade and crush. "Sorry…" He apologized somberly when he saw her reaction.

"No. It's okay. You did everything you could for him. It was because of you that he chose to destroy Tobi instead of our village. In the end, you did what you promised we do. We all laughed together again, even if it was for one last time." The young woman said in a nostalgic tone.

"Yeah…" The spiky blonde nodded in agreement with a sad smile.

"When I was young, I thought I was the unluckiest person in the world." Sakura started to say as she rubbed her forehead. "But you and Ino brought out the best in me. And all I did was throw it back at you with my insults and my fists. I was so focused on my own pain that I didn't recognize either of yours. But despite that, you both were so supportive of me. I never said this to you, but I'm grateful to you two. I say this from the bottom of my heart." She finished as she placed a hand over her heart and smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said with a grin. Placing the tea cup on his table, Sakura stood up and looked at him.

"As I said before, you don't have to forgive me. And I have no right to ask you this, but I will anyway. Can you find it in your heart to forgive Ino? She…truly loves you, you know." Sakura inquired while saying the last part softly.

"I know. I love her too. But, it will take some time." Naruto answered honestly quietly.

"That's all I can ask, Naruto. I'm going to head home now. I'll get my clothes downstairs and bring these back when I can. I hope you two can make up." The med-nin said as she headed to the door.

"Sakura, wait!" Naruto said as he got up and ran to her just before she closed the door.

"What is it?" She questioned with surprise.

"Back in Iron Country, when you told me that you…you know. Did you…mean anything that you said?" The young man asked in a slightly depressing tone. Sakura gasped and was about to speak, but closed her eyes and remained silent. A minute later, she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. While Naruto stayed there with a shocked look on his face, she closed the door and left. While walking home with her now dry clothes in a bag, the pink haired med-nin reflected on what Naruto said to her that day in Iron Country.

"_I…__**hate**__ people who lie to themselves!"_

'You were right Naruto. I was lying to myself. But not in the way you think. But if I told you that…if I gave you an answer, it'll be just as Sai said…'

"_I don't know what you told Naruto, but it's no different from what was done to me. It's like a curse mark. Sasuke is the source of Naruto's agony. But aren't you a part of it, too?"_

'Even now, I'm still the one who causes you the most pain. I don't want to do that anymore. And I don't want to hurt Ino like Idid in the past. I truly want you both to be happy…together. I lost my chance with you, Naruto. And…I have to accept that.' Sakura thought as a sad smile crept up on her face and silent tears fell down her eyes. She touched her lips and thought of what would have happened if she had told Naruto her answer. But the young woman knew that she could never tell him, **ever**. She finally realized just how precious those three words truly were now. That's why she could never tell him. It would be the last time she would keep something from him again. But she needed to, for Naruto's sake, for Ino's sake, and for hers.

'In the end Naruto, I was the baka, not you. But at least I can say it now from my heart and soul, without doubt or deception. **I love you, Uzumaki Naruto**. I love you enough…to let you go.' The kunoichi said in her mind as her tears fell faster, but she still kept her smile. It was a bittersweet feeling, but the kunoichi was happy for her two best friends. Sakura knew those two would be just fine, with or without her.

_Naruto's Apartment- A week later_

Naruto climbed up the stairs, tired from doing a B-rank mission. When he reached the top, he saw a bouquet of flowers at his door. He knew it was from Ino as he picked them up. When the blonde ninja saw what kind they were, his eyes widened as he smiled softly.

'These are purple hyacinths.' He thought to himself as he remembered the platinum blonde tell him the meaning of them.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Ino-chan, what kind of flowers are these?" Naruto asked as he admired and smelled the bouquets while she worked._

"_Those are purple hyacinths, Naruto. Do you wanna know what they mean?" Ino asked while smiling at her boyfriend happily. The blonde ninja nodded. "People usually buy them as a way of apologizing for hurting someone deeply. Simply put, when someone gives you one of these, they're saying 'I'm sorry' or 'Please forgive me'." She explained seriously._

"_Then I have nothing to worry about!" Naruto said loudly._

"_Why do you say that?" His fellow blonde questioned. He put his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes._

"_Because no matter what happens, we'll work it out together. I care about you, Ino-chan and I'll never hurt you. Ever." The ninja said with a gentle voice that belied his seriousness. He kissed her softly and she felt her knees starting to buckle. After pulling away, she snuggled into his chest and let out a purr while giving him a punch in his chest._

"_You better not, if you know what's good for you." She said._

"_Do you always have to threaten me, Ino-chan?" He questioned with a slight grumble._

"_Force of habit." The kunoichi replied playfully as they held each other until a customer came in._

_End Flashback_

_Yamanaka House_

Naruto walked into the flower shop nervously as he saw Mrs. Yamanaka. He knew that Ino would've told her and Inoichi what happened between them that night and feared that the older woman would be angry with him. But his fears were unwarranted as the flower shop owner gave him a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun." She said warmly.

"Good afternoon, Yamanaka-san. Is Ino-chan here?" He asked keeping his guard up as he bowed politely to her. She saw what was in his hand and her smile widened.

"Why of course. She's in her room. Now relax and make yourself at home." She replied noticing his nervousness. The blonde ninja took a deep breath and sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" He said giving her one of his trademark grins. Ino's mother smiled and just waved her hand at him sending him on his way. He walked up slowly with the item in his hand behind his back. The ninja came to her room and with a deep breath he entered. Ino was looking out the window somberly with her hair out as the breeze started to carry it, not noticing the person she was thinking about was in there watching her. The blonde ninja decided to have a little fun with his girlfriend. With a look of mock anger on his face, he cleared his throat loudly slightly startling her.

"Naruto! You're here!" Ino said happily as she turned to him. She was going to hug him, but when she saw the look on his face she frowned and looked crestfallen. '

'I guess he still hasn't forgiven me, not that I can blame him.' She thought depressingly as she lowered her head slightly. Ino walked up to him slowly and felt this would be her one and only chance to apologize before losing him forever. "Naruto, I…" She started, but he raised his hand to silence her. The blonde kunoichi was just about to cry when he smiled at her with the smile he only gave her.

"I know, Ino-chan. I forgive you." Naruto said softly.

"Huh?" She said, completely caught off guard. The blonde ninja laughed at the weird look on her face.

"I said I forgive you, Ino-chan." He replied once again softly.

"Really, Naruto? Even after the cruel thing Sakura and I did to you?" Ino questioned with hope in her heart. She couldn't believe that Naruto had forgiven her so easily and thought that she was dreaming.

"I won't lie to you, Ino-chan. It really hurt finding out the truth…" Naruto drifted off with a sigh as he moved his hand to the front to reveal a single full bloom rose. She took it and inhaled its fresh scent.

"I know, but I had to tell you; even if it meant losing you. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you have. Not even Sasuke. Even after all the things I said to you and did to you growing up; you loved me unconditionally and treated me like a lady. If I wasn't such a vain, blind and stupid jerk, then none of this would have happened." She said in a melancholic tone as she twirled the flower in her hand.

"Ino-chan…" He said in a quiet tone.

"You know it's true. I can be a handful sometimes. Shikamaru and Choji will vouch for that. But, you accepted me, faults and all. What Sakura and I did to you was cruel, selfish and inexcusable. But…" Ino deeply smelled her favorite flower once more as she looked at him as tears started to fall down her face. "I'm really sorry, Naruto, for everything. I promise to do a better job at being your girlfriend, if you'll still have me. And even if you don't, I hope you'll still care for me as a friend and be a part of my life. I truly love you, Uzumaki Naruto. I just…can't imagine my life without you. " She finally finished as she smiled at him.

"Ino-chan…" The young man choked as he walked to her and embraced her with all of his strength. The young woman dropped the rose and hugged him so tightly her knuckles turned white. Naruto cupped her face and rained kisses all over his blonde koibito (lover, sweetheart), washing away the tears that continued to fall. Ino buried her face into his chest and they just stayed there, happy to be in each other's embrace again.

An hour later the blonde duo was sprawled out on top of the bed still holding each other. The tears they shed had long since vanished and they just sat there talking.

"Ino-chan…thank you." Naruto said warmly kissing her cheek.

"For what Naruto?" Ino questioned as she looked at him.

"For loving me. And for giving me time to sort through my feelings." He answered.

"No need to thank me, Naruto. You deserve that and more for what I did. I'm just glad that you're here. I missed you…" The kunoichi said as she gave him a squeeze.

"I missed you too…" The young man retorted, making her give him a light kiss on the nose.

"If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just ask." The mind jutsu expert told him. Naruto's smile widened at hearing that, and once again he decided to have a little fun with her.

He got off the bed and took the rose that Ino dropped on the floor and returned to where she was laying on the bed. He hovered over her petite body while looking deeply into her clear blue eyes. Ino was wondering what Naruto was going to do while she was entranced by his own cerulean blues.

Naruto took the rose and gently caressed her cheeks with its soft petals. She closed her eyes and let herself be taken away by his gentle touch. He smiled and continued his exploration as he moved lower brushing the petals across her neck to her collarbone. Ino let out a soft moan enjoying the flower massage as the rose brushed down her right arm.

Anything Ino-chan?" He whispered tenderly into her ear. The spiky blonde lowered his head and gave Ino a butterfly kiss to that same ear causing her to softly moan once more.

He came to her smooth legs and caressed them with one hand while the rose caressed the other. The pleasure she was experiencing simply from being touched was immense. Naruto alternated the massage on her legs while giving her another butterfly kiss, this time on her neck. He brushed her left arm with the flower while he caressed her soft thigh until he came back to her face putting the rose underneath her nose. Ino inhaled its wonderful scent once more and she opened her eyes seeing the love in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Anything Naruto-kun. I'm yours." The platinum blonde whispered. He tossed the rose on her desk and captured her lips, immediately embracing her small waist. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying his weight on top of her as the blonde duo let out all the love and emotions they lost these last two weeks. But just as they were about to really get into their make out session, a growling stomach was heard.

This caused the two of them to break the kiss and Ino to frown, signaling where the growl came from.

"Well, that certainly killed the mood." The kunoichi pouted as she sat up and put her arms across her chest as he let out a chuckle.

"I can't help it. I just came from a mission two hours ago and I haven't eaten yet." Naruto said sheepishly as he sat up as well while rubbing his head.

"You really don't understand girls at all." The kunoichi said as she let out a deep sigh. It was then that her stomach started to growl as well.

"You were saying, Ino-chan?" He giggled as he pointed at her and started laughing; causing his girlfriend's to turn red from embarrassment.

"Shut up, Naruto! That's it! I'm not cooking dinner for you tonight, you jerk!" Ino proclaimed as she got up and started to walk out of her room.

"Awww! But you promised, Ino-chan." Naruto whined. The young woman ignored him and continued to walk out of her room. "C'mon Ino-chan, cook for me tonight, please? I love you." He said while following her.

"I love you too, Naruto. But you're not getting off that easy!" She said stubbornly as she let out a 'humph'.

"Then I guess I have no choice…" He said quietly as he lowered his head, making his hair cover his eyes.

"Huh?" The kunoichi said as she slowly looked at him, not liking the sound of what he just said.

"**SECRET WEAPON TIME, INO-CHAN!**" Naruto shouted as he looked at her with a foxy grin and started to chase her.

"**NO! NOT THAT! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU HENTAI BAKA **(Perverted idiot) **OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!**" Ino yelled as she jumped down the stairs and hastily ran out of the flower shop, the ninja already in hot pursuit. Mrs. Yamanaka chuckled as she saw them run out the door. At that moment, Inoichi came inside.

"Welcome home, darling." Mrs. Yamanaka said warmly to her husband.

"Do I need to ask what happened?" Inoichi asked warily.

"Nothing to worry about, Inoichi. Everything's back to normal." His wife said with a smile.

"I see…" He said as he returned her smile. Two hours later, Ino returned with a smile on her face, her clothes a little ragged and several red marks on her neck and hips, cooking for Naruto as promised. Naruto sat at the dinner table and quietly watched her make him a delicious meal. His clothes were a bit ripped, he had a few big lumps on his head and some bruises on his face and chest, but he had a wide smile on his face.

Yes, for these two who say those three words to each other with all their heart and soul, everything truly was back to normal.

Author's note 2: And so, this remix of my Ino Flower tale has come to an end. As I'm sure you've realized, this is an AU story like most of my work, but it has elements from the older version and from certain events that has happened in the manga, especially in the Sakura scene. Nevertheless, I think you fans of mine, new and old, will enjoy this. At least, I hope so *crosses fingers*.

Anyway, you should still know the drill. Read, Enjoy and Review. Let me know what you think, as always. I know that you guys are still waiting for updates from my other stories. I'll try to do my best on them when I have time. **PLEASE BEAR WITH ME UNTIL THEN**. I have not forgotten my work or promise to all of you. Until then my fans, fellow authors and dear friends, I'll see you all again whenever I can. May this New Year bless us all. Later for now :).


End file.
